Years Lost
by Asiriuschocolateaddiction
Summary: On the Halloween night that changed it all everyone thought that Harry Potter was the only surviver. Until one evening 16 years later two very familiar people knock on Albus Dumbledore's office door.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a little information you need to know about this story. For one Harry was born the same year as the Weasly twins so Harry is about 3 years older.

Also I do not own Harry Potter

Hogwarts

A man and a woman walked slowly over the Hogwarts grounds the evening sun illuminating the Hogwarts castle

"Hasn't changed a bit." The man mumbled to himself smiling slightly. "Not at all" the woman added. The sight of the castle left her feeling a little bit nostalgic. The man and woman joined hands as they walked out of the evening sun and into the castle

Location: Headmaster office, Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore had just sat down in his large armchair with some tea and a book when someone knocked on his door. He walked across the expensive purple carpet expecting it to be Minerva coming to tell him who was attending the order meeting that evening

But it was not Minerva.

Albus could not believe his eyes because standing there alive and well was James and Lily Potter.

"I must be losing it" Albus thought Lily and James died 16 years ago

"Who are you and why are you here" Albus asked his wand ready and his eyes darkening

"What do you mean Albus?" "it's us, James and Lily Potter" the man said confused as they took a step toward the door a hurt expression on their faces

" It cannot be James and Lily Potter they died by Voldemort's hand 16 years ago Albus said all traces of the usual twinkle in his eyes gone.

"What do you mean we're dead?" Asked Lily her hurt expression morphing more into one of confusion "because we very clearly alive"

"How do I know your not death eaters?" Dumbledore asked distrust clear in his voice.

"Were would not be able to get past the wards if we intend to harm the castle or anyone in it"

"Wait here" Dumbledore cast a shield charm over the door way so that they would not be able to leave and walked over to a large cabinet pulling out a piece of parchment

He then released them from the charm "take a seat" he said walking across the room to where Lily and James were and said "I need a blood sample form each of you"

"Of course" James said turning around in his chair to face Dumbledore and, held out his hand so Dumbledore could collect the blood .

Dumbledore pricked James finger and let the blood fall on the paper until it spelled the words "James Charles Potter."

He then moved over to Lily and repeated the process and sure enough the blood spelt out Lily Evens-Potter

Dumbledore looked at the paper shocked, never in a million years would he have expected James and Lily to be sitting in his office again.

Trying to get over his shock Dumbledore grabbed his cloak stood up and said "are you coming?" The usual twinkle back in his eye.

"Where are we going?" asked Lily perplexed

"To an order meeting of course/Dumbledore said as he apperated out of the room James and Lily quickly following

Authors note

How was it? This is my first fanfiction so I might have to rewrite it. Please review I would appreciate it a lot. I am also going to try to update this at least one a week. The next chapter will be longer I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back and I have discovered that writing is like an addictions once you start you can't stop

Thank you for my first review arlyetta!

Disclaimer I do not own the Harry Potter Series if I did I would be a billion air but I'm not.

Reminder: Harry is three years older then canon in this fiction so he and the twins would be in the same year.

11:48, 11:49, 12:00 "finally!" Yelled the little to loud but exited voice of Harry Potter.

Harry had been waiting all summer for his birthday so that he could get away from the blasted Dursleys and go to order headquarters where his Godfather, Remus, and best friends Fred and George were staying over the summer.

Harry quickly shrunk down his trunk placed it in his pocket and then proceed to walk down the stairs to the living room toward the cupboard under the stairs opened it up, placed a dungbomb their activated it and quickly apperated away.

Crack! The sound of apperating sounded throughout the neighborhood as Harry Potter landed in front of number 11 and number 13 Grimland place. Strangly enough there was number 12.

"Number 12 Grimland Place Headquarters of the Order Of The Phoenix" Harry read off a scrap of paper that Sirius had given him, to anyone else it would look like a recipe for chocolate cake.

Harry watched as Grimland place appeared and quietly snuck in the house as not to disturb the portrait of Mrs. Black who would start screaming like a banshee if you disturbed her.

Once he had gotten a good amount away from the portrait Harry apperated again this time in the twins room right behind them.

Harry smirked to himself as he looked at the twins sleeping, he was so glad he had gotten Charlie to give them a sleeping potion or else his plan would be ruined.

He quickly but quitly crosses the room and went to work.

He took his time charming their hair a eye watering shade of neon blue, then their freckles neon pink and finally their eyes, neon orange.

Next he moved on to the clothes, transfiguration all their cloths into bright orange sparkly boxers, and feather boas.

"Mission accomplished" Harry muttered under his breath as he examined his work "Now to do Sirius and Remus" and after thinking for a moment added "then hide in Charlie and Bills rom"

"Good morning Mrs. Weasly" announced a smiling Harry as he practically ran down the steps.

"Good morning Harry "replied Mrs. Weasly as she bustled around the kitchen cooking breakfast "When did you get here?

"I arrived last night"

"I wonder why I didn't hear Fred and George with you" she mused before shooting him a suspicious glare

"They were asleep when I got here" he explained as he started to help with breakfast "So I crashed with Bill and Charlie"

"Well I'm sure that the twins will be happy to see you"

"I'm not to sure about that" muttered Harry under his breath

By the time that they finished cooking breakfast people were startinng to file down the stairs and sit down. Until only Fred, George, Sirius, and Remus were not there.

"Can someone go get the twins, Sirius, and Remus please?" Asked Mrs. Weasly

"I'll get them mum" offered Charlie as he stood up sending Harry a glance

Harry resisted the urge to smirk evily as the twins walked down giving Harry dirty looks as he pretended to not know what happened.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Harry as innocently as he possibly could

"You know what happened" The twins claimed tossing their feather boas over their shoulders.

"No I really don't" countered Harry as he suddenly stood up and yelled "Sirius, Remus, Charlie hurry up"

Harry frowned when they didn't come down and cautiously walked up the stairs to see no one their.

"AAAAATTTAAACCCKKKK!" Yelled Remus and Sirius as they tackled him from out of no where.

"What are you doing!" Yelled Harry as he found himself on the bottom of a surprise "dog pile" "Get off me!"

"Not until you change us back" Sirius argued smugly

"It's on a time limit!" exclaimed Harry as he struggled to push the older men off of him "It will wear off around 10 tonight"

"We will get off but expect revenge" said Sirius cackling evily

As Sirius , Remus, Fred, and George walked away to most likely plan Harrys revenge prank, Charlie walked over to Harry as he started to go back down the stairs "The spell isn't on a time limit is it" he said rhetorically, Harry smirked evily "nope."

Later that evening

"Everyone who's not in the order scat!" Ordered Molly Weasly as she made last minute preparations for the order meeting that would be taking place in a couple minutes

While they waited for the other order members to arrive Fred, George, and Harry sat at the table playing a very serious game of go fish, Remus and Sirius were trying to undo the charms placed on them by Harry (who was still smirking),and the rest of the Order members that were there were either talking amongst themselves, or laughing at Harrys prank?

Finally everyone in the Order but Dumbledore was sitting around the table waiting for him.

"When is Dumbledore going to get here" complained Tonks as she layed upside-down in her chair while simultaneously changing her hair color.

"I don't know but if he's any later we might have to send someone out to search for him" Replied the gruff voice of Mad-Eye Moody.

It was rather ironic because as soon as Mad-Eye finished his sentence Albus Dumbledore entered the room looking like he had a secret that no one else knew, and in a way he did.

"Please Excuse me for being so late" the headmaster started gaining everyone attention "but I had just gotten a visit from some old friends that I think you all will be quite happy to see"

"Who is it Albus?" Asked a quite curious Minerva McGonagall

"I think they would like to introduce themselves" said the Headmaster "James, Lily they are ready to see you"

Lily P.O.V

When I walked in the room I noticed all the strange looks I was getting, my eye's wondered around the room until I spotted Sirius and Remus who had clearly been pranked.

They just stared at us shocked As I looked across from them I noticed three boys that looked around 16, 17 two of them -clearly twins- were also pranked but it was the boy who was sitting next to them who caught my attention, he vaugly resembled Sirius he had the long shoulder length messy hair that was cut the way Sirius used to wear it, the way he sat and cracked his knuckles reminded her of Sirius, but their was something…Off with him that seemed familer.

Normal P.O.V

The room was trown into chaos as Harry sat as if paralyzed, a million thoughts running though his head at once. He watched as a beautiful red haired woman with stunning green eyes so similer to his own, and man with messy black hair and hazel eyes that greatly resembled Harry.

But between people yelling at Albus that they could be death eaters, and people who were in disbelief that someone so close to them could just disappear so suddenly. He quickly snapped out of it.

But it was Sirius who finally took control of the situation by letting out a piercing whistle that got everyone's attention.

"Explain Albus" he said wearily leaning back in his chair.

"Thank you Sirius" said Albus "I suppose we should let Lily and James explain where they have been for the last 16 years"

"Wait" spoke up Moody first let's make sure it's actually them before they go telling us where they have been for the last 16 years"

"I agree with Moody" said the cold voice of Harry Potter, This had gained James and Lily's attention and they were staring at him shocked that someone so young could sound so …Mean.

James who had managed to regain himself a little bit responded first "How would you like us to prove it?"

"Cast a patronus" Harry said simply.

A moment later two patronus appered. a beautiful doe and a magnificent stag parading and prancing around the room.

People watched the patronus shocked at how beautiful they were as they pranced around the room

"Is that prof enough?" Asked James looking around nervously.

A few people just stared

"We all know that a patronus cannot be copied exactly so that's prof enough for me" Said Albus gently

"I suppose that is enough for me but now that we know that you are actually James and Lily I think you owe us an explanation" said Sirius coolly.

Fred P.O.V

I've known Harry since first year and I have never seen him this shocked and…..Quite. Ever.

He's always been outgoing, hiding the years of abuse the Dursleys inflicted on him behind a mask that makes it seem like nothing bad has ever happened to him.

So Harry's supposedly dead parents that just appeared and practical drained the Harry out of Harry I expect them to have a good explanation.

George P.O.V

Whatever Fred said

Normal P.O.V

"Start from the beginning" Remus said leaning forwarded "What happened that halloween night"

"We had gone into hiding from Voldemort, as Harry" Lily's voice trembled as she said Harry "Was mentioned in the prophecy that told who would destroy Voldemort"

James picked off from that " We were watching Harry fly on his toy broom that Sirius got him when there was a knock on the door" he took a deep breath then continued "I had just stood up to go check it out when the door blasted open"

Everyone was on the edge of their chair curious to see what could have influenced their decision to leave their son.

"Standing in the door at was Voldemort, I told Lily to run up the stairs with Harry hoping they could escape" James took a deep breath before continuing "My wand was on the couch as I dashed over to the couch I was hit by a strange type of stunner and all went black for me"

Lily then started to explain what happened once James went down "I started to run up the stairs and had made it to the nursery I tried to activate the emergency portkey but Voldemort must have put up wards against them and a few seconds later Voldemort hit me with the same spell James had been hit with. We woke up about an hour later with Harry g-g—gone. We tried every spell we knew to find him but it was to no avail we both knew he was dead.

James who had noticed that Lily was almost in tears decided to finish off the story "We decided we could not stay in England anymore so we went to go tell Sirius but he wasn't at his flat, Remus was out of town and Dumbledore and Hagrid weren't at Hogwarts. So we left a note in Sirius flat saying that we were going to America for a while, as we felt like we had to get out of England immediately and that we would contact soon." Finished James

"Why didn't you come back?" Asked Remus slightly hurt

"We had never gotten a reply from the note and all the other letters we sent to you and Sirius so we had assumed the worst" "and besides about five years after that we found out that Lily especially prengnate with twins, and five years later she was pregnant again with a little boy we wanted the twins to go to Hogwarts so we decided to tell Albus that they would be attending in person and say hello" James said beaming

"What are their names?"asked Molly

Reina, and Charlie are the oldest and Mason is our youngest.

"If you will excuse me, I have to go" Said Harry not even waiting for an answer Fred and George following him out of the room

"Who is he" asked James his voice full of curiosity as he watched the boy walk out of the room.

"James, Lily….." Started Sirius "Harry didn't die that night, we all thought you did, the boy who walked out of the room, he's Harry."

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●Clicliffhanger! What did you think of the second chapter? Please review I need the constructive criticism!


End file.
